


【论坛体】如何委婉提醒我的两位同事他们是相爱的？

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky





	【论坛体】如何委婉提醒我的两位同事他们是相爱的？

美国队长论坛>求助区>如何委婉提醒我的两位同事他们是相爱的？  
  
1# 最近很烦的帅哥  
先祝大家平安夜快乐。  
是这样，我有两位同事，他们是非常非常非常好的朋友。但是吧，我总觉得他们俩之间……已经……发展到了……爱情……可是彼此还没有意识到……  
该怎么委婉地提醒一下他们？  
2#  
沙发  
3#  
求细扒，楼主为啥觉得他俩相爱？  
顺便，平安夜快乐~  
4#   
楼主说详细点啊。  
5#   
敲碗求扒~  
6#  
在一片要被闪瞎眼了啊/好想烧死面前的情侣/卧槽这对狗男女（男）的画风中，楼主简直一股清流啊。  
平安夜快乐啊，楼主。  
7# 最近很烦的帅哥  
我们姑且叫他们大胸仔和大眼仔，他们俩以前经历的波折挺多的，尤其是大眼仔，因为一些意外失去了记忆，被坏人控制干了一些和他本性违背的事，但是他把一切都忘了，可还记得大胸仔……大胸仔也一直站在他那一边，有一次我们上头要大胸仔做选择，如果他还站在大眼仔那边，基本事业人生要全部完蛋，但是他毅然决然地选择了大眼仔。  
他肯定不会为我们做到这么多的。  
嗯，还有后来，大眼仔也成了我们的同事，住进了我们的宿舍楼，大胸仔居然说因为大眼仔总做噩梦，情绪不稳定，要和他住在一个屋子里照顾他，嗯对，还是一张床。不知道该说什么，我们开玩笑说他俩之间有问题，结果被义正言辞地反驳了……当时还真觉得自己把他们的友情想歪了……  
但是有一次，我们做任务，一起打小坏蛋，打完了扫尾时他俩就不见了，我转过转角，看见这俩人立在几米之外，两两望着，不说话，就那么看着，非常胶着，非常缠绵，非常深情，眼里除了彼此什么都没有。我觉得要不是我出现，他俩都要亲上去了！  
我当时下意识地骂了句街，大胸仔就让我注意语言（啊，忘说了，他是我们队长），可是大眼仔平时再怎么骂街他都不管的，全当没听见。  
那俩人说完，看了我一眼，就走了，特别坦然。可我，我忘不了他俩看彼此的眼神，简直罗密欧与朱丽叶啊！我真是当时脑子里“啪”地一声响，一下就意识到了他俩明明就是相爱的啊！  
可他俩还以为这只是友情，怎么能这么蠢……唉……  
所以啊，要怎么提醒他们一下？  
8# 偶尔换发型  
说不定人家早好了。  
9#   
啊，女神大大！！！表白！！！女神平安夜快乐啊！！！  
10#   
这……看着确实是不简单……但是也有可能是友情的吧，毕竟那只是楼主你的感觉啊，如果是当事人真是爱情的话，应该早就在一起了。  
11# 最近很烦的帅哥  
你十岁的时候会说想要永远和最好的朋友在一起，三十岁时还会这么说吗？  
你只想和你的好朋友保持联系，然后和你爱的人永远在一起。  
12# 偶尔换发型  
我去！楼主你们宿舍楼是不是A开头？  
13#   
！！！永远在一起的梗在女神的基佬吐槽贴里也有！也是三十岁，超契合！  
14# 最近很烦的帅哥  
……N？  
15# 最近很烦的帅哥  
你可不是偶尔才换发型好吧？我差不多每次见你你的发型都不一样。  
16# 偶尔换发型  
就你长着嘴。  
话说你也太傻了？明显这俩人早就在一起了。  
17# 最近很烦的帅哥  
什么？！你怎么知道的？  
18# 偶尔换发型  
我不知道，我看到了。  
19# 最近很烦的帅哥  
啊？你看到什么了？  
20# 偶尔换发型  
你看到什么我就看到什么了。他俩都表现得这么明显了，你还看不出来他俩早就好上了？  
21# 最近很烦的帅哥  
可是他俩一直说他俩是朋友啊。  
22# 偶尔换发型  
这话你也信？  
23# 最近很烦的帅哥  
……  
我觉得，大胸仔不会瞒着我们的……吧……  
他俩每次都那么、就是……正义凛然的，我真觉得他们还没意识到。  
你有什么证据吗？  
24# 偶尔换发型  
我有女人的直觉，要不要赌？输了的在以后负责兄弟俩来的时候看着弟弟。  
25# 文艺兵  
好热闹啊。大家平安夜快乐！  
26# 文艺兵  
……  
27#   
围观群众看戏好开心~  
28#   
文艺兵太太！啊，不对，是大大！大大你的求婚想得怎么样了？也祝大大平安夜快乐！  
29# 文艺兵  
就打算按[@狙击手](http://www.mtslash.me/space-uid-585514.html) 说的来了，简简单单就好，正好我们最近去的地方风景很好，现在这里的星光很美，很适合求婚。  
30#   
哇塞，祝成功！  
31# 文艺兵  
谢谢。  
32#   
楼主人呢？  
33# 偶尔换发型  
他不敢轻易和我赌这个，可能去给大胸仔和大眼仔打电话了。  
34#   
去了这么久？  
35# 狙击手  
我也打算今天求婚了。  
@文艺兵 祝你好运。  
平安夜快乐。  
36# 文艺兵  
谢谢，也祝你好运。  
37# 偶尔换发型  
回复34#：但是他联系不上他们的。那俩人趁圣诞假期去大峡谷玩了，除了任务专线其他一律不接。哼哼，公费旅游，就他俩，我们一大帮人谁都不带，跟度蜜月似的。  
你们说这不是情侣关系是什么？  
38# 狙击手  
……  
39# 狙击手  
人家是就是，不是就不是，你们还是管好自己吧。  
40# 文艺兵  
同意楼上。  
41#   
也不能这么说吧，毕竟是朋友，如果真的彼此喜欢而没有意识到，提醒一下不是免得浪费在一起的时间吗？  
42#   
可是万一人家已经意识到了，甚至已经在一起了呢？说不定人家就享受这种秘密的感觉啊。  
43# 偶尔换发型  
也可能嫌弃我们队里的人都比较活跃，或者说，爱小题大做……他俩要是公开了，绝对能被各种事烦死。  
44# 狙击手  
楼上提供了一种新思路，我很欣赏你。  
45#   
大大你还不快去准备求婚啦！  
46#   
哈哈，大大你快去忙你的吧~我们等着你的好消息~  
47# 狙击手  
撤啦。  
48#   
祝大大成功！  
49#   
也祝文艺兵大大成功！  
50# 偶尔换发型  
我也祝两位成功。  
51#   
唉，我坛两大男神啊，就这么没了……  
52#   
楼上怎么说话呢，什么叫没了！  
53#   
就这么，给了别人了……  
悲伤  
54#   
不用悲伤啦，两位都是弯的，我们本来也没有机会。  
55#   
不过女神好像还是单身？  
56# 偶尔换发型  
对此并不是很开心。  
57#   
哈哈哈哈哈，我们开心啊~  
58# 偶尔换发型  
哎？奇怪？我为什么举起了枪？  
59#   
女神大人我错了！  
60#   
话说楼主怎么还不回来？  
61# 偶尔换发型  
应该，快了吧。  
62#   
搬小板凳，坐等。  
63#   
同等~  
我刚刚去把女神的帖子扫了一遍，大胸仔=领导，大眼仔=老师？  
64# 偶尔换发型  
可以这么说。  
65#  
我天，那他们也太甜了  
66# 偶尔换发型  
嗯哼~  
@最近很烦的帅哥 你真的怕了？  
67# 最近很烦的帅哥  
怎么可能？刚和小矮子讨论新制服的事来着。赌就赌。  
68#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈，莫非弟弟是很不听话的熊孩子吗？  
69# 偶尔换发型  
是的。  
70# 最近很烦的帅哥  
非常、非常、非常、非常、非常、非常、非常不听话。而且破坏力超强。  
71#   
心疼  
72# 最近很烦的帅哥  
不过我是不会输的~  
73# 偶尔换发型  
我们走着瞧。  
74# 最近很烦的帅哥  
好啊。但我真心奉劝你一句，大胸仔那么耿直坦诚的人，如果已经在一起了一定会说的。我坚信他还是大眼仔的朋友。  
75# 偶尔换发型  
是男朋友，谢谢。我和大胸仔一起打小坏蛋的时候，你还给人做心理辅导呢。╯▂╰  
76# 完美的我  
……  
你等着，新制服我不给你安翅膀，小鸟！  
@万能的我 你干嘛呢？还不把该删的帖子删了。  
77#   
我的上帝，前方圈了版主大大！  
78#   
吃瓜群众表示目瞪口呆，76楼不是坛子里名噪一时的土豪大大么……  
79#   
是是是！这楼神了！  
80# 偶尔换发型  
哟，你也来了。  
81# 完美的我  
嗯。  
我站你这边。  
俩老头哪就那么耿直坦诚了。  
82# 万能的我  
未违反版规，无法删帖。  
83#   
（等等，我才发现土豪和版主用的是情侣名！）  
84#   
（楼上的我也发现了！）  
85#   
（那现在怎么办？）  
86#   
敢情各位都认识？  
87# 完美的我  
@万能的我  
说吧，你喜欢哪所大学。  
88#   
嗷嗷嗷！！！这是女神大大吐槽贴里吐槽的另一对！我的妈呀，逮着活的了！  
89# 完美的我  
……  
@偶尔换发型 你！  
算了，惹不起。  
90# 万能的我  
我不认为您舍得。  
91# 最近很烦的帅哥  
啊，这几个都认识。  
@完美的我 我才不是什么小鸟！  
92#   
合着女神帖子里的各位，都有我们论坛的账号？  
93# 文艺兵  
大家好。  
94#   
啊啊啊！文艺兵大大！！！你的求婚怎么样？他答应了吗？  
95#   
大大，求婚之夜你怎么还有空刷论坛啦~不应该那什么去吗~  
96# 文艺兵  
回复94#：答应了。  
回复95#：条件不太允许。  
97# 偶尔换发型  
回复92#：目前看来，除了我们领导和我老师，应该是都有。  
@文艺兵 恭喜。  
98# 文艺兵  
他现在去平复心情了…但我总觉得，他好像不是很高兴……  
99#   
我擦，答应求婚却不是很高兴，细思恐极啊……  
100#  
无爱婚姻和身患绝症的梗轮流在我脑袋里转  
101# 文艺兵  
别开玩笑，谢谢。  
我们非常相爱，也都很健康。我们要一起走过以后的岁月。  
102#  
妈呀，要哭了……  
祝福大大和男票……呜呜呜……  
103#   
啊，我错了！对不起！  
104# 狙击手  
눈ヘ눈  
105#   
狙击手大大怎么了？不会是……求婚……不顺利吧……  
106#   
被拒绝了？  
107# 狙击手  
没有。  
只是被对方抢先了。  
不开心。  
108#   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
109#   
笑得眼泪出来了，居然真的有这种事……  
无论如何，幸福就好。  
110# 狙击手  
嗯。눈_눈  
111# 文艺兵  
别不开心啦。你看，我这里的星星好不好看啊？心情有没有好一点？  
[图片]  
112# 狙击手  
卧槽  
113#   
呀，好美！男神你好暖！  
114# 狙击手  
你现在不会在帐篷里一边吃巧克力一边刷手机呢吧？！@文艺兵  
115# 文艺兵  
……  
你现在不会穿着一件红色帽衫呢吧？  
116#   
这、这是……  
117#   
我去，这不会是我想的那样吧……  
118# 狙击手  
回复115#：是……  
119#   
卧槽？  
120# 偶尔换发型  
这个展开我喜欢。  
121# 狙击手  
操！早知道不给你出主意，让你犹豫去吧！今天就是我求婚成功了！  
122# 文艺兵  
@狙击手 你先进来，外面冷。  
123# 狙击手  
不  
124# 文艺兵  
那我出来。  
125# 文艺兵  
@狙击手  
如果你想求婚的话就求吧，反正我愿意。  
126#   
可怕，文艺兵大大和狙击手大大居然是一对儿！可是这一对儿好甜……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……  
127#   
新鲜狗粮，大家快吃。  
128#   
啊啊啊啊！好苏啊啊啊啊啊！！！含泪吃狗粮！  
129#   
嗷！这个平安夜好棒……  
两位男神一定要幸福下去啊！  
130# 偶尔换发型  
想了想还是放下了手里的火把，祝福。  
131# 狙击手  
求婚成功。(^_^)Y  
132#  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！就在我以为不能更甜的时候！天哪……怎么这么棒……满地打滚~  
133# 最近很烦的帅哥  
戴上墨镜祝福  
134#   
耶稣啊……  
135# 完美的我  
哈……  
136# 万能的我  
惊喜本不能透露，但请您耐心等待。@完美的我  
137# 偶尔换发型  
冷漠地看着  
138# 最近很烦的帅哥  
麻木地望着  
139# 完美的我  
你们两个倒统一战线了，还打着赌呢，忘了？  
140# 偶尔换发型  
没忘  
141# 最近很烦的帅哥  
没有，等那两个人回来我们就去问。  
142# 完美的我  
直接问人家是朋友还是男朋友？佩服你们。  
143# 文艺兵  
@狙击手 你怎么看？  
144# 狙击手  
条件非常诱人，于我无损。  
145# 文艺兵  
好的。  
@最近很烦的帅哥 @偶尔换发型 不用问了，我不是他的朋友，也不是他的男朋友。  
146# 狙击手  
是未婚夫哦~\^O^/  
147# 最近很烦的帅哥  
……这是，怎么个情况？  
148#偶尔换发型  
该死的！不会吧！@文艺兵 @狙击手  
149# 狙击手  
会的，娜娜。  
150# 最近很烦的帅哥  
我有点蒙……  
151# 完美的我  
……  
152# 完美的我  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
153#  
所以文艺兵大大和狙击手大大就是大胸仔和大眼仔？  
154# 文艺兵  
对。  
155#   
我的妈……刷个帖子惊心动魄啊简直……  
156#  
那这算谁输谁赢？  
157# 狙击手  
他们两个都输了呗。以后弟弟再来他们轮值。  
过零点了，大家圣诞节快乐~  
158# 最近很烦的帅哥  
我内心是拒绝的。  
我不相信。  
159# 偶尔换发型  
你怎么还不信？  
嘿嘿，要不要再赌一次，真是他们两个的话，你一个人负责看弟弟。  
160# 最近很烦的帅哥  
并不想跟你赌。  
161# 偶尔换发型  
怂包  
162# 最近很烦的帅哥  
妈蛋，赌就赌！  
163# 文艺兵  
@最近很烦的帅哥 注意语言。  
在你左边。  
164# 狙击手  
在你右边。  
这回信了吧？  
161# 偶尔换发型  
激将法每每必胜，幼稚的男人。  
@文艺兵 @狙击手 订婚快乐，你俩好好想想回来怎么解释（微笑）。  
@最近很烦的帅哥 看弟弟时务必尽忠职守。  
这真是一个无与伦比的圣诞节，大家圣诞节快乐，我要去睡了，晚安。  
162# 最近很烦的帅哥  
我不快乐  
全文完


End file.
